1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to fingernail hygiene, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved finger-nail instrument for manicuring and honing the underside of fingernails.
2. Description of Related Art
Nail files are commonly constructed with an abrasive surface for honing uneven or rough portions of the nail. These nail files are useful for quickly and easily trimming and filing the ends of the nail and for smoothing the upper surfaces.
Artificial and acrylic nails are popularly used as alternatives to natural nails. When applying acrylic nails, an artificial nail tip is bonded to the outer edge of the natural nail so that the artificial nail extends outwardly therefrom. Once the bonding material dries, liquid acrylic is applied to the upper exposed surface of the natural nail, as well as the artificial nail, creating a substantially elongated uniform upper nail surface. When the acrylic material hardens, the nail requires extensive filing to smooth uneven portions on the upper exposed nail surface and often the underside of the nail because of excess glue as well as an uneven binding.
Also, the underside of the nail often becomes rough, dirty, and discolored both where the artificial nail extends outwardly from the natural nail, as well as, under the natural nail itself. Therefore, the underside of the nail requires extensive filing and smoothing as well as periodic manicuring thereafter. Similar reasoning exists for manicuring the underside of natural nails.
Presently, most manicuring devices employ a standard emery board to hone and shape the exposed upper surfaces of natural and acrylic nails. Prior art devices capable of filing the fingernail are known in the art; however, these devices are not conducive to filing under the nail, are unable to clean or reach deep under the nail, and are inappropriately shaped to file the underside of the fingernail effectively.
Also, professional manicurists utilize motorized manicuring machines which employ grinding stones of specific design for reaching and honing the undernail area. However, these professional machines are expensive, cumbersome, and require a power-supply which makes remote transport and use impractical.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved fingernail manicuring instrument for manicuring and honing the underside of fingernails which is readily portable, inexpensive, and capable of reaching deep within the undernail area. It is to such a fingernail manicuring instrument that the present invention is directed.